Shocking Revelations
by CRGGL
Summary: You ever had one of those days? You know, one of those days where everything just seems kinda off and then everything changes? Yeah, I've been having one of those days. BB and Rae centric, mostly comedy with a hint of drama, as usual. Will eventually blossom into romance. T, since they are supposed to be teens.
1. Something Wicked? Or Just Unusual?

Almost forgot to add in my "Cover My Ass" statement. Absolutely none of the characters depicted in this work are owned by me in any way. I'm just having fun playing with them a little bit. When you see good chemistry, you just know it. Anyway, on with the show.

Chapter One: Something wicked? Or just unusual?

It was three o'clock in the afternoon in Jump City, and if you asked any of the occupants of the iconic T-shaped tower if this day stood out in any way they would all likely answer in the negative. We find the team's two loudest members, Beast Boy and Cyborg, battling it out once again on the giant TV screen (equipped with the latest in gaming technology, of course) built into the window panes making up the wall overlooking the city they protect on a daily basis. The best friends' faces also set in an ordinary manner, with Cyborg smirking confidently and Beast Boy frowning in concentration. Suddenly the overly obnoxious sounds of battle are replaced by others indicating that a victor had been decided, with Beast Boy jumping to his feet in the same instant for the fifth time that day.

"Dude, no fair!" he exclaimed indignantly, thrusting his index finger accusingly in the direction of the half metal man still situated comfortably on the couch with an even more smug look on his face. "You cheated! I want another rematch!"

"No way, Grass Stain." Cyborg replied, entirely unaffected by the shape shifters' accusations. "I can only hand you your own ass so many times in a row before it starts to get boring."

"You're just afraid that I'm going to beat you this time." Beast Boy huffed, crossing his arms and turning his head the other way.

"Dream on. Besides, it's three o'clock and my baby's itching for her daily polish." Cyborg said while standing up from the couch, beginning to head out the door. "Why don't you go see what your girlfriend is doing?" he teased over his shoulder, taking extra care to drag out the word 'girlfriend'.

"Very funny!" Beast Boy yelled back, watching as the mechanic walked out of the room howling in laughter. Cyborg was of course referring to Raven, seeing as he had goaded a confession out of the green teen some time ago. As he had put it, "You don't pay that much attention to anyone else."

Not able to come up with anything else he'd rather do at the moment, Beast Boy decided to go with Cyborg's suggestion. He turned off the Gamestation and straightened up a little, figuring it would be best to give his friend time to make it a sufficient distance away so as to avoid more teasing. After a few moments, he made his way out of the Common Room and into the elevator, pressing the button for the floor housing their bedrooms.

Also within the realm of normalcy, we find the empath in question, and the resident alien Starfire, in the middle of their weekly meditation session. This, however, is where this otherwise routine afternoon derails slightly.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire prodded softly, knowing fully well the consequences of disturbing the half demon's ritual.

"Yes, Starfire?" Raven replied calmly, also knowing that Starfire would sometimes use this time as a way to have a girl-to-girl talk with her without having to ask specifically. It was akin to an unspoken agreement.

"I have noticed lately that you show your disapproval with friend Beast Boy's actions physically, while with any of our other friends you do so in a verbal manner." At this point the young alien has abandoned her meditative stature and turned to give her dark friend her full attention. "I was wondering if there is a reason why?"

"I find that he responds better to physical reprimanding than verbal." she answered without so much as opening an eye to glance at the Tameranian.

"I ask this because I recently read that young Earth girls will sometimes physically bully the boys that they have the feelings for, especially if the boy is perceived as small and weak in the eyes of the other children around them."

"Yes, but I am not an Earth girl." came her reply after a short pause, which was all that was needed to keep the doubt strong in Starfire's mind. "Besides, I don't have 'the feelings' for Beast Boy."

"Your hesitation suggests otherwise." Starfire stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "It is similar to the way that I would react when asked about my feelings for Boyfriend Robin before we started doing the going out." Realizing that Starfire was not about to drop the subject, Raven sighed heavily, placed her hands upon her knees, and turned toward the pushy alien to look her dead in the eye.

"That might be true, but the fact remains that you like Robin, probably even love him. I, on the other hand, tolerate Beast Boy, and barely at that. Besides, he's clearly not my type, hyperactive and far too needy, always begging for attention." Unable to find more ways to push her point, Starfire deflated considerably and resumed the meditative stance. Raven followed shortly after and, just as Starfire was preparing to chant in time with her friend, Raven spoke once more in a tone that clearly left no room for discussion, "Besides, there's no way he could like a demon like me."

Beast Boy turned the corner, Raven's door within sight as he strolled casually along the hallway. Just as he was raising his fist to knock, he heard sound coming from the other side. Curiosity always being his first response, he turned one ear closer to the door and took advantage of one of the few perks his curse granted him.

"That might be true, but the fact remains that you like Robin, probably even love him. I, on the other hand, tolerate Beast Boy, and barely at that. Besides, he's clearly not my type, hyperactive and far too needy, always begging for attention."

Beast Boy stumbled away from the door slightly, shock radiating through him. He had heard her say that she wasn't fond of him in the past, but something about hearing her say it even when she thought he wasn't around struck a cord deep inside him. Clearly not her type, always begging for attention? Surely he wasn't that bad. Right?

Deciding that asking himself would get him nowhere, he turned back the way he came in search of a third party. Knowing that Cyborg would probably just laugh in his face and that Starfire must have been the one Raven was talking to, he opted to seek out the team's leader, who had mentioned earlier that he was heading down to their gym to do some solo training.

Beast Boy could hear the sound of training equipment being brutally assaulted the moment the elevator doors opened. Of course, he still had a bit of a walk to go, but at least his enhanced hearing let him know he wasn't going to have to search for his target.

"Hey Beast Boy." Robin greeted as Beast Boy entered the large room and made his way right over to him. Sweating profusely and needing a break anyway, the workaholic picked up his towel and water bottle from the bench near the punching bag he had just been focusing on. Beast Boy stood before him awkwardly, staring at the ground and seeming to be struggling with himself. Noticing his friend's countenance while finishing off his water, Robin decided to help him by offering to lend an ear. "Something on your mind?"

"This might sound weird, but..." Beast Boy began hesitantly, glancing up at his leader before continuing, "well, am I always begging for attention?" Of all the things Robin had been expecting, this was not one of them. A brief silence passed between them before Robin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose gently.

"I'm assuming you want a straight answer, seeing as you came looking for me specifically?" Beast Boy nodded slowly, already knowing that his fears have been confirmed. "Well Beast Boy, to be honest, you are always kinda butting into other people's business, even when you know that your presence will likely be more of a burden than anything else." At this, Beast Boy's shoulders slumped and his ears drooped, his gaze returning to its original fixation upon the ground.

"Oh." was the first sound out of his mouth, a moment or two later. Seeing his friend's obvious distress upon making this revelation, Robin opened his mouth to inquire as to what had made him think along these lines, but before he could start Beast Boy continued. "Thanks Robin, I just wanted to get an outside opinion is all." With that, he turned around and headed back out into the hallway, leaving Robin concerned for his youngest friend.


	2. Why Wait For The New Year?

Chapter Two: Why wait for the New Year?

This particular day just kept getting weirder and weirder as Beast Boy paced restlessly among the chaotic order that was his room. He had gone straight there after getting his answer from his leader. "Okay, so, everyone sees me as a nuisance, a constant bother. All I ever meant to do was make people happy, keep them company when they had no one else to talk to. But obviously I was dead wrong. But it's not my fault if I love being with my friends, is it?" Here Beast Boy stopped pacing, staring at the ground without seeing it. "Maybe it is my fault. I mean, I feel happiest when people are paying attention to me, maybe there's some way to train myself to not need to be the center of attention." Beast Boy looked up, and ended up looking himself square in the eye in his full body mirror. Letting his mind wonder, he continued to watch his reflection and note some of his more prominent features. Such as the exposed tooth protruding from his lower lip, his wild untameable hair he could never style, the clawlike nails coming off the ends of his fingers. All things that were physical reminders of the fact that he was, undeniably, part animal.

"Just lucky I'm potty trained." Beast Boy sighed derisively. That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Training! I'm an animal, so I'll do whatever pet owners do to train their pets!" He thought for a moment, not entirely sure what this would entail. Then he thought about the time he was mistaken for someone else's pet, more specifically Soto's pet. Soto had put a special collar and leash on him that would stretch with his morphs and allowed his temporary master to shock him when nessecary. So if he could find or make a collar that would respond to his desire for attention, he could force himself to stop being a problem for his friends. Time to do some research.

Thankfully, we have a brief reprieve from the weirdness as the sounds of metal on metal are always within earshot from the fifth floor of the tower down, between three and five in the afternoon anyway. It is of course brief, as Beast Boy knocked as loud as he could, knowing already that he had to resort to changing his arm into that of a gorilla. It only took two knocks before the rythmic drone was traded for a cacophony with a distinct, "Ow, SON OF A-" only to end in relative silence as Cyborg extracted himself from the mess he now had to fix after dealing with this weirdness.

"Man, this better be good, I just-" Cyborg was cut short as soon as he opened the door, due to the changling pushing past him into the room already ranting.

"Alright dude, I have completed my blueprints for the best prank of all time. All I need from you is one of your catalogs or something where I might find some kind of high-tech leash." By the time Beast Boy was finished, Cyborg had closed the door once again and was leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest.

"First of all, I never thought I'd be hearin' you ask for a leash, ever. And second, you think it's such a good idea to be pullin' any more 'big pranks'? Remember the last elaborate contraption you constructed?" Beast Boy visibly shuddered at the memory of the "Clorbag" incident.

"This isn't the same as that, dude!" He exclaimed, exsaperated. "I promise it'll be epic and there's zero chance of anyone getting their feelings hurt." Cyborg peered into his best friend's eyes for a moment, sizing up his latest pitch. Finally, he uncrossed his arms and spoke as he began to cross deeper into the room.

"Alright Grass Stain, if this is important enough for you to interrupt my 'me time', it's obviously important to you." Beast Boy followed him as eagerly as he could, using his years of acting expertise to the best of their usefulness. Sometimes being strong could be very painful. Cyborg only searched for a few minutes, shuffling through a pile of magazines, before picking one and turning back to face Beast Boy again. "He ya go, man. If you can't find what you're lookin' for in there, I'll see if I have any older issues lyin' around." Beast Boy took the magazine from the large man, and pulled him into a sudden hug.

"Thanks Tin Man." Beast Boy said, before pulling away and turning towards the door.

"No problem, B." Cyborg said only slightly uncertainly. He hadn't known a prank could ever be so important to him. But then again, he had absolutely no clue the gauntlet Beast Boy was about to force himself through.

"Okay, let's see..." Beast Boy trailed absentmindedly, sitting on his bottom bunk with the catalog's cover staring back at him. He began to thumb through the pages one by one, being sure to not miss any possible leads. The entirety of the magazine seemed to focus around mechanical methods of animal interaction. Fancy workout machines and automatic feeders and the like. He ended up flipping through most of it by the time he got to anything useful. The option of having a collar that would respond to his various animal sounds wasn't too bad an idea. And he'd always wanted to take the time to learn how to mess with gadgits, he was just too busy 'having fun' as he would've put it.

Eventually, he found exactly what he was looking for. There was a specialized collar on the second to last page designed to be able to train any habit out of any pet. It had a remote control panel so it could be programmed while the pet wore it, and could be configured to pick up stray electricmagnetic pulses at the moment your pet did something bad and in the future respond with a light shock. It seemed like a lot of work to do for a pet owner, but all Beast Boy figured he had to do was watch Raven from afar in the Common Room and his desire to be the center of her attention would soar.

It was, not surprisingly, a very expensive piece, and would likely need to be adjusted to change with him and withstand battle. But he'd had to get around that problem just to make himself a suit that wouldn't shred all the time, so it wouldn't be too hard to do again. What killed him was the two week waiting period he was going to have to wait for it to be shipped. He already decided to give them a PO Box so as to avoid any awkward questioning and he had plenty of fallback money left to him by his parents. Sometimes being a hero had some very useful and unique perks, such as certain officials overlooking your age on some protcol.

His plan was to fly into the city and use a payphone wearing a big jacket to hide his identity. It was still light out so he would have land in an alley after carrying the coat. "After placing my order," Beast Boy thought to himself as he flew out his window, "I might as well clean my room while I'm waiting. That task may take a week by itself." 


	3. Things Are Usually Worse Than You Think

Wow, so yeah. It's been a long time since I posted a new chapter for this story, huh? I personally feel like I owe anyone waiting for this an explanation, as I know how it feels to wait anxiously for a story you like to get an update. To be perfectly honest, my life was a lot simpler when I started writing this story. Since then I've moved a few towns from where I used to live and have also started attending college. Thanks to these and other extenuating circumstances, I haven't even been reading very many fics lately. However, I believe in giving credit where credit is due and feel we should all give a big thanks to lionDreamerAKAfan for reminding me that there actually are people out there who enjoy my writing, and that it's here in the first place lol Anyway, I guess I'll just get the disclaimer out of the way then you all can enjoy the third chapter of Shocking Revelations.

I own nothing. Why would you even think that I do?!

Chapter Three: Things Are Usually Worse Than You Think

Beast Boy understood the implications of him acting so weird one day, and took care to eliminate the possibility of concern on behalf of his friends becoming a problem. But he also knew he had to slowly introduce signs of his withdrawal from team interaction so as to avoid suspicion on that front. Therefore, he'd spent the rest of that night cleaning his room some and devising a method of initializing change. He eventally settled for approaching and greeting each of his friends the first time he saw them each day then only speak when spoken to until any teammate became absent for the time being. It might've been a bit of a drastic measure, but he had to pretend he wasn't thinking about not screwing up for two weeks while he waited for his solution in the mail. Then again, he'd been through worse...

And so two weeks passed, and everything seemed fine, on the surface. No one besides Beast Boy himself ever willingly traveled to his dump of a room, which meant the fact that it was now clean was of no consequence. Nor was the fact that he'd tossed his bunkbed in favor of a very comfortable king-size bed. Of course, he also bought a very high-end hammock for when some of his jumpier instincts pleaded for the safety of height.

The only one who had shown any level of concern was Robin. Throughout the day he would cast a worried glance at Beast Boy when he would miss obvious oppoturnities to make a fool of himself. After all, the easiest way to make someone laugh is to play the jester. Even when keeping to himself, Beast Boy would be sure to have a handheld or comic of some sort to busy himself with, which seemed to placate Starfire, and Cyborg was trying to piece together what it was his buddy was up to.

Aside from toning himself down, Beast Boy had taken to spending significantly more time in his room, which he continued to do even after it was clean. There were a lot of things he wanted to get started on. And of course, Raven kept to herself, only spoke when spoken to and barely acknowledged Beast Boy's presence, as usual.

But then again, Raven was the only one in the tower with the ability to read minds, and in the past two weeks she'd grown to dislike reading her own. She was the first to notice the change in Beast Boy's countence, the way he would let conversations die sooner and shy away to his room for an hour or two. Of course, at first it seemed to be inconsequential as his emotions matched his behavior as they always did, brimming with happiness and idiocy. So Raven just assumed that Beast Boy had found some new hobby and it was taking a lot of his focus off...other things.

Which is where her thoughts always derailed whenever she was alone anymore. She couldn't understand what wasn't sitting right with her, with Beast Boy finally giving her the space she so desperately wanted. Or asked for. She wasn't sure anymore. Raven had spent her whole life completely certain of how events would unfold, save for the fact that the world should be destroyed at the moment. But even after outliving her prophecy, the only way she knew how to approach life was cautiously and at arm's length. But now that the most disorderly element in her life was removed, she was uncomfortable.

BEEP, BE- The sound of the alarm was cut short almost instantly, as Beast Boy had grown accustom to his new schedule in the last two weeks. Seeing as he would be covered in sweat in a matter of moments, Beast Boy skipped showering for now and headed directly to the training room. He had to get up before dawn in order to avoid running into the boy wonder. As he made his way to the elevator, he chuckled to himself lightly. 'Honestly never thought I'd be getting up at 4:30 in the morning willing ever again.' He reach the door and pressed the button to summon the lift, and used the time within to go over his gameplan for the day once more.

'Alright, the package won't be very large but I'll still have to take care not to be seen. I can make a big show of leaving for some exercise so I won't have to sneak out, then I can break out the collar on the roof.' He knew his actions could be considered suspicious, but he'd been maticulously planning for fourteen days now, he figured it was almost unavoidable. He reached the floor that housed the training room, and set about his new routine. First he would run himself into the ground with every exercise he could think of, avoiding obstacle courses and battle sim robots to keep from blowing his cover.

Once he was certain his body was on the verge of overexertion, he trudged his way back to his room to clean himself up and get a short nap in so he wouldn't look dead later. Since the team still saw him as immature and lazy, he wouldn't actually leave his room until around 10 in the afternoon, unless of course they had team training scheduled. Today was not one such day, which would give Beast Boy more time to delve into his now numerous hobbies. He had taken to building mechanical models from kits, which quickly turned into building his own contraptions from scratch. He had just finished building a small car the day before, for which he was now making a remote controller. This would take him about three hours, which after his hour long nap landed him right around 10AM. Beast Boy slumped into the common room, careful to make it seem as if he had just woken up.

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed as he made his way to the kitchen, floating over to him from her spot next to Robin at the table. "Is it not a most glorious morning today?"

"Hey Star," Beast Boy greeted back, flashing her his best tired smile, "How's Silkie doing today?"

"Oh, my little Bumgorf is sleeping peacefully after breaking his daily fast."

"Good to hear." Beast Boy continued to the fridge, his stomach feeling more like a gaping hole begging to be filled.

Starfire went back to Robin's side to continue their previous conversation, but not before Robin took a good look at the changling for himself. He'd been keeping a closer eye on Beast Boy in the last few weeks, never one to miss little details.

"Beast Boy," Robin called as he was moving away from the fridge, arms full of soy products and vegetables. Once he knew he had his teammate's attention, he continued, "I've decided that we need to do some training on the courses today, we've all been getting a little rusty lately." It was true, seeing as the alarm went off a lot less nowadays.

"No prob, Rob." came Beast Boy's partially distracted reply, as he was also considering his options based on the goodies he'd extracted from the fridge. "Around what time is this happening?"

"The forecast says the heat's going to be high until around 5 today, so we'll be heading out around 6." Robin, despite being concerned for his friend, was placated by the fact that he seemed to have his head in the game since he knew to ask the right questions. Beast Boy verbalized his consent with a light "Ah" as he got to work on his meal. As he is known to eat his meals on the couch with Cyborg, he brought his plate over to the coffee table and got to work on it.

"Hey B," Cyborg shot over his shoulder as his eyes were glued to the screen, "feel like getting your butt served for desert?" Usually there would be no hesitation from the shapeshifter, but then again things that are weird are rarely considered usual.

"Nah, I'm gonna get some fresh air after I'm done here." was his only slightly muffled reply, as he'd swallowed most of the food in his mouth before opening it.

"You've been spending so much time in your room, the smell must be getting to your head." Raven spectated dryly from her end of the couch, eyes never leaving her book as always.

"Guess you could say that." Beast Boy mumbled back, making everyone snap their heads in his direction in shock. Normally his reply to such a comment would be indignant and hasty, whereas today he just seemed distracted. Having finished with his food, Beast Boy made his way over to the sink to wash his utensils then promptly left. All without so much as glancing in Raven's direction.

Beast Boy figured he may as well take the opportunity to actually get a little wandering in since he was already out. He swam around in the ocean for a bit before heading for land and parading around in various forms. Lots of people would take pictures and video whenever he did anything like this, which he realized would also help his case if any of his teammates got suspicious of ulterior motives. Once he felt that his mind had settled, he made a beeline for the Jump City Post-Office. He went through the usual process of greeting the workers and quickly extracted his precious cargo. Once outside, he morphed into one of the larger birds so as to easily carry the cardboard box.

Soon, he was on the roof of the tower, eagerly going through the contents of his package and reading the manual. Apparently, all he had to do was put the collar on and have the remote ready to signal the beginning and end of "undesireable behavior", then switch its mode over to "Active." He made sure that the collar was sufficiently hidden and made his way into the tower.

Once he made it to the door to the common room, Beast Boy paused to prepare himself then walked closer causing the doors to open. However, the room was empty. Discouraged, Beast Boy looked to the clock on the wall and discovered that it was already 1PM. 'Didn't think my tour through the city took THAT long...' Beast Boy pondered this phenomenon a bit longer before turning around and heading back to the lift. 'Well, at least I know where I can find Rae.'

Once he was on the floor that held their rooms, he traversed the familiar path to his unrequited love's door. Once there, he carefully positioned the remote behind his back with his left hand and positioned his right to knock. He proceeded to knock three times, and deciding he should be face-to-face with her to make sure his desire is at it's highest, he called out, "Hey Raven, can I talk to you?" He figured that calling her Raven would be enough of a change of behavior to convince her, and to his relief he was correct. As soon as he heard the mechanisms in the door come to life, he pressed the appropriate button on the remote.

"What is it, Beast Boy?" Raven drawled out in her monotone, standing in the fully opened doorway to her sanctuary. Beast Boy looked her straight in the eye, feeling his heart beat out of control as it always does whenever he was near her. A few moments passed in silence before, "Uh, Beast Boy, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Beast Boy blinked a few times, realizing he hadn't actually planned out something to have to talk with her about. After another awkward moment passed, he began rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand sheepishly.

"Uh, I kinda forgot, sorry." He pushed the button on the remote in his left hand once more and turned to leave. He made it three steps before Raven surprised both of them by calling out to him.

"Beast Boy, wait." He stopped in his tracks, panicking slightly before quickly depositing the remote in his pocket. He turned to face his comrade. "Are you okay? You haven't been acting like yourself lately." Beast Boy looked to the floor briefly, considering how to answer.

"I've just been going through some changes." he said as he looked back up into her violet eyes. "Sorry to make you worry, I really am fine." With that, he turned on his heel and casually walked back to the elevator. He kept up the act for the security cameras all the way to his room.

Once he was safe from prying eyes, he let go of the massive breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding and promptly locked his door. He took the remote back out of his pocket and made his way to his bed. He figured he'd need to look at a picture to make him think of his friends once he set the collar to active. He had one within reach on his bedside table and proceeded to change the device's setting. Instantly there was a searing pain throughout his entire body, before he even had a change to move his head. The pain continued relentlessly until his whole world went black.


	4. The Snowball Effect

Author's Note: Geez, have I been busy? Don't answer that, cause I have. I'm still pretty busy but thankfully my muse seems to be refusing to leave, which means more Shocking Revelations! Aside from the first two paragraphs, I was even able to put this whole chapter together today. I love inspiration^^

Not really sure if you do have to put one in every chapter. I mean seriously, you'd think people would KNOW I don't own any of this shiste.

Chapter Four: The Snowball Effect

The first thing Beast Boy noticed the next morning was pain. An aching pain all throughout his body that, strangely, felt familiar. Unfortunately for him, aching turned to searing as his friend Cyborg began repeatedly banging on his door, unaware that he'd already had the changling's full attention.

"Yo Grass Stain! Gel-head said to meet down on the trainin' course in an hour." He shouted through the door, wanting to be sure his little buddy heard him. "I don't know what you been doing in there, but you better finish up." With that the mechanical marvel padded heavily away from his quarries' room, much to Beast Boy's immense relief. He sat up slowly, his muscles sore and ridgid from almost an entire afternoon of electric torture. And as Cyborg's footfalls faded, his words finally sunk into the green man's head.

"I can't train with this thing on." Beast Boy mumbled to himself, standing in front of his mirror and reaching behind his neck to remove the offending object. But as he met his own eyes, he paused. A whirlwind of silent thoughts whizzed around his head before he decided to lower his hands once more. "No," he told himself, "I'm sticking to my decision." With that he headed to the gym, knowing that traversing the obstacle course the way he was would be suicide.

"Did you tell Beast Boy to get ready?" Their leader, Robin, asked as Cyborg walked back into the common room.

"Yeah, assuming he heard me. It's like he's dead in there or somethin'." No sooner had the word dead left his mouth than a gasp also left Starfire's.

"Friend Beast Boy cannot be deceased!" She flew to the door at almost lightspeed, intent on making sure her teammate was okay.

"He's not dead, Starfire." Raven drawled from the couch, never once looking up from her book. The alien stopped just short of the door, the hallway visible behind her. "Cyborg was just using an expression. Beast Boy's fine, he was probably just asleep."

"He seems to be doing a lot of that lately." Robin wondered aloud. "He barely leaves his room anymore. Just for food and missions."

"Sounds like he's acting like someone else we know." Raven countered.

"Yeah, it's like the two of you switched." Robin continued her thought for her.

"Actually, I was talking about you, Robin." She said as she thought back to the days of Robin's Slade obsession. But he was right, Raven had been glued to her spot on the couch for days now. If she needed something from her room she would just teleport it. She had even fallen to sleep there last night, unintentionally of course. She was just happy she's typically the earliest to rise out of them all.

"He's got a point though, Rave." Cyborg interjected, saving Robin from following her train of thought. "You must really be lovin' how quiet things have gotten around here." Unbeknownst to them all, this statement had caused Raven's powers to annihilate one of her unused pillows. As her rebuttal, the empath slammed her book shut.

"I'm going to warm up in the gym." As swiftly as she had made her declaration, the pale girl stood and levitated out of the room. The three she left behind merely shared confused glances.

Raven heard the distinct sound of the punching bag being assaulted as soon as the elevator doors receded. Knowing that there was only one person it could be, she seriously considered pushing the button that would take her to the bedrooms. However, she knew it was likely that Beast Boy had already been alerted to her presence and decided it would be better to keep him from getting suspicious. Not to mention she suddenly felt like hearing one of his stupid jokes.

As she entered the well-equipped facility, she was met with a sight she had not been expecting. There was Beast Boy, pounding away at the hanging bag, but his arms were those of a gorilla's and his legs those of a kangaroo's. Surprisingly, he hadn't even broken stride as she approached him, seemingly lost in the zone.

"I didn't know you could do that." As if she had thrown some invisible switch, the shapeshifter's body instantly reverted to its largely human state before going strangely still. With his shoulders hunched up and his teeth grinding against the pain, Beast Boy turned to his unexpected spectator.

"It's something I've been working on." He replied after facing her.

"Well, it certainly seems useful. Hey," her voice became laced with concern, "are you okay? You've been keeping to yourself a lot lately."

"I'm fine." Was his immediate answer. Seeing the skepticism in her eyes, he knew he was going to have to beat a hasty retreat. "I'm gonna rest a bit until team training starts." It took all of his self-control to not break into a sprint as he attempted to escape the object of his affections, which left said girl in a state of disbelief.

Once the hour Cyborg had designated was up, he went down to the course with Robin and Starfire accompanying him. When they arrived at their destination, Raven's telltale obsidian aura materialized and dropped its owner off on the ground. She acknowledged her friends' presences and they all looked around waiting for the last to show. After a moment's time, Robin sighed harshly.

"I'm going to have to tear Beast Boy out of his room, aren't I?" Instead of any of the responses he was expecting to hear, the course laid out before them answered by coming to life and settling into one of its many configurations. As none of them were near the console, that was where all present looked. They were greeted by the sight of their missing companion charging toward the obstacles. Without so much as a warning the green guy vaulted over the four teens, rushing headlong into the fray. "Beast Boy?! What are you doing?!" The leader shouted, obviously perturbed by the fact that his teammate started without consulting him first.

If Beast Boy had heard Robin's complaint, he did not show it. Instead, he proceeded to destroy everything in his path, determined to get away from there as soon as he could. The thing that caught them all off guard, though, was the fact that he chose not to change into any animal form of any kind. Raven mentally noted that he didn't even use partial transformations like the ones she had witnessed earlier. Rather, it appeared as if his body were once again taken over by the Beast, with only mental changes occurring.

The sounds of battle died as the seemingly enraged Titan finished the course with a record time, shattering Robin's previous record by nearly half a minute. No sooner had he crossed the line at the end than he shifted into the first bird he could think of, in this instance a raven, and took off straight for the tower.

"Wasn't expecting all that." Cyborg offered offhandedly, making his way over to the console. He decided to scope out the settings the little guy had used before getting the next round ready; the level had been set to the maximum, ten. 'If this has something to do with your prank, BB, it sure is a doozy.'

"Robin," Raven started, pulling his attention away from the wreckage of the course, "something's wrong with Beast Boy."

"I can see that, Raven." Robin snapped back.

"No, you don't understand." The change in her voice prompted his eyes to meet hers. "I ran into him in the gym earlier, and he had his arms and legs shifted as he worked out on the punching bag. And just now, his thoughts felt muddled, like when he turns into the Beast."

"I noticed that too." Robin admitted. "I haven't seen him that intense since the Brotherhood." They both turned back to the course as it began reorganizing itself. "We can worry about Beast Boy later. Right now it's time to train."

Once they had all been put through the motions, the four Titans returned to the tower and sought relaxation in their living room. None of them had expected to see Beast Boy there, and thanked whatever God is out there that saved them from being shocked any more on this day. As Cyborg set to fixing himself a meat-with-meat sandwich and Raven reclaimed her spot on the couch, Robin pulled Starfire aside.

"Star, I need you to be the one who goes to talk to Beast Boy." Seeing the justified confusion in her gaze, he continued. "I just think he'll be more willing to open up to you. He wouldn't want Cyborg getting upset and would probably be suspicious if I sent Raven."

"But can you not be the one who confronts Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, still unsure of her beau's decision.

"No, I'm probably the last person he'd talk to right now." With a tilt of her red head, the Tameranian got the boy wonder to go on. "He already came to me looking for advice, and he and I have trouble seeing eye to eye at times anyway."

"But Friend Beast Boy is not that much smaller than you are." Forced to stall temporarily as he decoded her words, Robin realized the culture difference.

"I mean we don't always agree." Starfire made a silent "Oh" as she was made to understand. "Anyway, don't go talk to him today, he'll know that you were sent."

"Do not worry Boyfriend Robin, I will see what I can do for our disturbed teammate." The two drifted back over to join their friends in front of the TV, unaware that both of them had already resolved to seek out the resident greenie of their own accord.


End file.
